It has been proven that providing relevant knowledge at the right time may play a significant role in optimizing the performance of a business. In an era of Information Technology (IT), vast amount of knowledge may be electronically accessible from knowledge management systems via a computer network. However, such knowledge management systems have proven inadequate in providing the relevant knowledge. This is due to the fact that traditional knowledge management systems mostly rely on a query derived by a human. As a result of which the query may result into irrelevant knowledge as such query is derived without considering contextual and conceptual parameters associated to the business.